gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Batorhos
's talk pages are and will be archived in the bellow links! }} Idea Hey Bator, I know this idea is used widely, but I thought I should ask anyway :P! Can I use the archive idea for my talk page? It is so filled! Lol. 01:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello hey bator how do you use those boxes in the corners? Please reply i wont let it out to anybody. Lord Usman '' 16:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) For example on the top left hand corner of the offical caribbean peace conference it has a long thin box about it, also on your userpage. ''Lord Usman '' 19:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Elite Pirate Wiki I would like to use your wiki as a social portal. May I become an admin on that wiki? I will talk to the admins tonight to see if we will use that wiki. I agree to the terms and I trust you. 20:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) The Adventures of Capt. Skull X Hey mate, I'd like to include you in the Final Chapter of The Adventures of Capt. Skull X. If i have your permission, i have a great idea to add you to the story. Just let me know whether or not I can use you. Thanks :) P.S. You won't get killed... or SEROUSLY hurt... maybe a couple scrathes from the epic battle though, nothing major. ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 23:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Those are some good terms. I agree and will be glad to join you. You are the president so its up to you who is promotted. RE: El Dorado Yes of course you could use me, it would be a privlage to be in your story with you, hunting for the city :D Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 18:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Jerry, are you an admin? Royal Navy Ball Invitation Meeting Don’t forget! There’s an EGOE meeting tonight. Be there! Meet me on Kokoros, Totrtuga now plz. King Darkskull Magic It was MAGIC! Okay. Okay, so I used the same thing you did for Lord Cad Bane's signature, with the two EITC pics with a link. I found signatures of who I'm supposed to be in history on Wikipedia, made sure I read the copyrights (it said I could use it any way I wanted to, according to the copyright owner), and posted it in my picture storage area. It doesn't matter what size I made it. Anyway, I took the picture name, used what you did for Lord Cad Bane's and there was no border. Idk why it doesn't have white behind it, but it doesn't. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) YO Go ahead make a petition against an admin. King Darkskull xD Nice stalking banner thing that's so funny. xD Happy Birthday! You have been... well, and ok friend I guess. Joking, mate! You have been a great friend! Not by best friend but a good friend. Just wanted to say Happy B-day and give you this gift: Hope you like it! 15:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) EGOE Meeting See this. Talk Archives Okay. How do you make a talk archive lol? Inactive Here it is\ ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 00:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Can I use the birthday countdown on my profile? Also can I use the floating box thing too? I will change the colors and credit you for it. Thank you. -- 00:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Inactive I posted this on your Blog but I think I should leave you a message also Try backing things up. If you have a Mac then use DropBox I think it might work on PC's also I haven't tried it yet. But like Kat said, you should use a external storage device like a USB chip or something similar to DropBox I still have to find a thing like that though. Also when are you coming back online because I want to know since I am your friend. I will be posting this on your talk page because you may or may not read these comments and I may or may not read them. So remember to check out DropBox and things to back your memory up on. Back it up at least once a week. So when are you going to come back? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 14:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Password to router Unless you changed it your passwird us written somewhere on the router. (porobably some numbers like: 1260158947) its random. ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) The POTCO Players Wiki Signature Contest You should join it your good at signatures! You have a day to join before the entries are closed just click here to go to the page! Thanks for participating, ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 02:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Kk. :( Okay I am currently looking into what Lord Leon is doing. I will unban your other account if you only edit on one account. As I am typing this, the second account is unbanned now. Also Lord Leon is blocked for a month. He will be blocked longer if he spams more. -- 14:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Your comment. Is a little offensive to me. You're calling me a snitch for things that you yourself did as well. I am no snitch... If you noticed, I helped stop spammers and ended very heated fights between users, the one between John and Shadow, for example. Would you consider that bad?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 13:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Your comment. Is a little offensive to me. You're calling me a snitch for things that you yourself did as well. I am no snitch... If you noticed, I helped stop spammers and ended very heated fights between users, the one between John and Shadow, for example. Would you consider that bad?--''Shade'' 13:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) What evil could possibly be done?--''Shade'' 22:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind if I lose the poll, but... What have I done that deems me unworthy?--''Shade'' 22:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Though I will not try to change you opinion, I will tell you why I could make a good rollbacker: #I have admin experience on other wikis; if I can handle Admin powers, I can handle Rollback powers. #I am against vandalism, and Rollback will help me revert it quicker. #I have made many contributions to the Wiki. #I am loyal to the wiki, and I don't intend on betraying it, or whatever someone would call it. --''Shade'' 22:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Page Banner Can mine be my name, like Shadow Sail has his sorta? Re re: Page Banners You how Matthew Darkskull's page has his name all fancy and cool like? Can I have that? Phase Files Could you help me get to the Phase Files? the Command Prompt keeps saying ' not found ' thanks Re Re:Phase Files What if the prompt, after I type the command, it says "not found", can you help with that? Ugh I find that comments insulting as well. I honestly don't care if I lose the poll, but I'm sick of kids like you acting like that when Goldvane requested it. BTW, yes, I'm a good admin on the wiki, and it's Zelda Fanon. Honestly, just forget it... --''Shade'' 21:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh. My. God. You want to kill me because I told you I found your comment insulting? Seriously? Dude, I took offense to your comment, that's why I said it. And when I confront you, you say you want to KILL me? Dude...--''Shade'' 23:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Kill is a strong word, Bator, and I can't believe a good user like you would possibly say that.--''Shade'' 23:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) What? Bator, what are you saying to Shade Link? You are one of our best editors here but you are being so rude right now. What did Shade do to you? The ideas that you bought here are great but you didn't make them in the first page. Page banners and stalking boxes were created by another user.We are glad that you helped us get the wiki back. Just calm down now before you insult more people. -- 23:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1 Bator you need to stop talking about 4/20 like that. It is a "holiday" for drug addicts and people with drinking problems. Keep doing that stuff and in a few years, you will die from an overdose or drunk driving. Your first warning for talking about drinking and doing drugs. We're trying to keep this wiki kid friendly. 2 more warnings and you will be banned. 11:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Transparaent (spelling?) Images Hwo do you make them? User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 02:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) (Talk Archive is a great idea also) Advisor I would like to be one for the bank, thanks! ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 01:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) EITCB Message Hello Jeremiah Stormwash, Recently, you offered the services of the Interpol as guards of our bank. We are happy to let you know we have accepted this offer, and welcome you aboard the EITCB staff! Images I deleted the two images that you sent to me. Let me know if you find anymore images that need to be deleted. -- 14:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Once Upon A Time Pic Was that pic on your userpage copied and pasted? Cause you have the same badges now as in those pictures. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 15:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message Simon Redskull,Pieces of Me (user: tama63) 14:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) thanks thank YOU for that image. Our colors just went from bright green and bright blue, to brown and darkgreen... heh. 15:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) me gots a job for you... please go around the wiki looking for extremely public things that need to be changed with this new theme. 15:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) lol and check out edgar whateverhisnameis's blog. funny. Wiki Pic That pic that is on the wiki no matter where you go, the one in the top right hand corner... how do you add that to a wikia!? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 15:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :P i do like them, but we just made the one that is up now. 16:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool Admin Userbox! Thats all I have to say... Congrats! Congrats, Bator!!!! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Poker gitch Jerry, Sun. April 14, 2011 the glitch goes like this u call the first time and check the rest but if someone bets or raises in the middle, fold to save money. u can also raise first to get more money,but u have to bet the last time around bc that makes them all fold. But sometimes they call the last time but i still win so it should work for u. Ur Friend, Peter Poker Glitch Jerry, Sun. April 14, 2011 the glitch goes like this u call the first time and check the rest but if someone bets or raises in the middle, fold to save money. u can also raise first to get more money,but u have to bet the last time around bc that makes them all fold. But sometimes they call the last time but i still win so it should work for u. Ur Friend, Peter Poker Glitch Jerry, Sun. April 14, 2011 the glitch goes like this u call the first time and check the rest but if someone bets or raises in the middle, fold to save money. u can also raise first to get more money,but u have to bet the last time around bc that makes them all fold. But sometimes they call the last time but i still win so it should work for u. Ur Friend, Peter Activity I like the activity on the admin box. I don't think we need to add when a person is online. I am going to change the color of the active people to green. Great idea! -- 00:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry....? Sorry.....? I didn't mean to.............? Oh that, I apologize it was not intentional Jerry. 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 01:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Warnings I know I'm not an admin, but I wanted to remind you of something that Curycoo said on your blog about being a good admin. I've noticed that the minute you see someone doing something bad, you give someone a warning (i.e. Edgar Wildrat). I just wanted to remind you that Curycoo said to let stuff slide. I'm telling you this because I'm afraid if you don't heed his advice, people will start to dislike you. Please, re-read the comments by other admins on that blog you posted. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 14:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey... this is my first time and i don't know if i'm suppose to write on here but can ya accept the category on Respectful Honors? if ya like it. Thanks if ya do or don't Captain Jailbreaker 16:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Picture That picture is rom a VERY famous MMORPG called RuneScape, which can be found at RuneScape.com. If you ever have the time, play it, it is fun. CIA security Hey Jerry, Ive added you to the page add your HQ for your department to the department list 13:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) CIA USERBOX Heres you userbox code: 13:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Meet in POTCO want to quickly meet on POTCO Server:Antik Island:Tortuga Location:Peddler's BEach 13:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) DETENTION Unlucky, I have to go back tommorrow and i get friday off for the royal wedding 14:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Caribbean Gazette Advert Please can you advertise my guild's site please in the next issue SITE:http://piecesofme.spruz.com/ Many Thanks, 18:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) STOP So now your making blogs that are supposed to be made by Cury? Your acting like your the most important person on the wiki. No, I'm not jealous. YOUR just being treated better than us. You were promoted straight to admin! The rest of us had to be Rollback first! Again, I am NOT jealous, I'm just really upset that you can just jump right to Admin. I was here WAY before you even knew about the wiki, and you were here since what, December? My first account was made on May 22 of 2010. 23:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Admins can make those blogs too... O_o --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) SHUT UP ALREADY! So now your accusing me of being nuts because I got upset that that your being treated better than me? There is nothing you can do to "impress" me because by saying that you reveal to me that you want to be better than me. Well guess what, you are better than me. Which is why I'm thinking about leaving the wiki. Everyone still thinks of me as "that guy to watch out for" and "that guy that I'm better than. 23:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC)